


Of Harrowstorms and Witch Pikes

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Dark Heart of Skyrim, F/F, F/M, Greymoor, Romance, Yes I have a problem with loving Old men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Kjolvor has been sent to Western Skyrim to warn High King Svargrim of the Reachmen plots. Former Vestige Nyla and her wife, Lyris Titanborn also venture to help solve the plot and save Western Skyrim. They are continually met with opposition not only from the enemies but their own ally, Svargrim himself.
Relationships: Lyris Titanborn/Female Vestige, Svargrim (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoilers for Greymoor chapter and possibly further chapters in ESO.  
> Please read Nyla’s Journal for more information on her.

Kjolvor rapped her fingers against the table as she listened to the Skald-King’s closest friends try to convince Western Skyrim’s High King’s counsel that they were allies. As an Easterner herself, she knew both Lyris Titanborn and her wife, Nyla Iron-Breaker. And both were incredibly rash and ill-tempered. This was a disaster. High-King Svargrim was also temperamental. Kjolvor sighed.

“Kjolvor, you were raised in Dawnstar! You made your way to court here. You can try and help us a little.” Lyris stared at Kjolvor, her eyes were hard and brow heavy.

Nyla turned to face Lyris. “Wait, Kjol is from Dawnstar?”

Lyris’ face softened and she shook her head. “Jarl Kjartania?”

“What about the Jarl?”

“That’s my older sister.” Kjolvor sighed.

Nyla blinked. Her mouth opened a bit. “That’s in the East…” The former Vestige narrowed her eyes.

“You are also Pact.” Lyris looked Kjolvor over. She looked like a lady and not a woman who had been in the army. She certainly didn’t look like she had seen the worst of things. “How are you able to get into the good grace of his royal arse?”

Kjolvor choked on the cup of water she was drinking. “I am hardly in the good graces of High-King Svargrim.”

“He listens to your counsel more than us.”

“High-King Svargrim listens to no one. He used to listen to his wife. May her soul rest in Sovngarde. Even then…” Kjolvor placed the cup down on the table. “Look, you two need to find some serious evidence to convince him. I’ll do my best to talk with him, but,” she rung her fingers together, “he’s been testy and inconsolable at times. He won’t even talk to Princess Svana. Let alone his housecarl, whom he trusts far more than me.”

“I know we can trust and count on you, Kjolvor. You’ve been there for Jorunn as well.” Lyris put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. “I just want to save Skyrim, regardless of the direction.”

“As do I, Lyris. You two go meet with the princess. I’ll work from this end. I’ll make an attempt to appease him… Though, you two...”

Nyla looked at Lyris and them Kjolvor. “What did we do?”

“Too much to make you understand, Nyla. Just, go do what you do best. Bashing skulls and I’ll handle the diplomacy.” Kjolvor stood from the table, straightening her dress. “Please do what you can Lyris. Nyla.”

“You know we will save Skyrim. One way or another.” Lyris cracked her knuckles. “Come on, Nyla. Let’s go bash some skulls in!”

“Okay!” Nyla trailed after her tall wife, seemingly with no understanding of what they were doing.

Kjolvor leaned over on the table and sighed. She would need to try and convince the High King. He wouldn’t listen to her, but at least she would be granted to be in his presence. She made her way up the stairs to his wing in the Blue Palace. His most trusted Housecarl stood outside his door. He shook his head, but allowed her inside the room.

King Svargrim sat in his chair. A fur blanket across his lap. A chalice of some alcohol in his hand. Kjolvor sighed and walked over. “High-King…” she grabbed the titling chalice and placed it on the side table. He grabbed her wrist, harshly at first then lightened his grip. “Your Majesty…” He ran his thumb across skin, sending shivers up her arm. “Those two are working with the Princess… in place of your wife.”

He hummed—annoyed. He let go of her wrist and sat up. “Those two will be the fall of my Kingdom.”

Kjolvor softened her face and knelt down in front of him. “Your Majesty. They do mean well. They are wanting to help—“

“Are you also turning your back on me? I knew I shouldn’t have trusted an aide from an Eastern Jarl.” His bloodshot eyes seethed with anger. Of course, he’d be upset.

Kjolvor bit her lip and shook her head. “King Svargrim, I am your ally. I want to help Skyrim, but firstly, I want to help you.” 

“You can help me by leaving my presence, first.”

Kjolvor nodded. “As you command. If you need me, call for me.” She stood up and walked to the door.

“Wait…” He stood up, the fur blanket cascading to the floor as he walked over.

Kjolvor put her hand on the doorknob. She placed her back against the door—her hand on the knob still. “Yes, your Majesty?”

He put his hands on the door, next to her face. “You swear fealty to me? You are my ally?” He looked at her, searching.

“I cannot swear fealty as I am no longer a shield-maiden, and that would break my vows to Jarl Kjartania. I can promise you though, I am your ally. I came here to help. I want to help you.”

“I’ve had enough of broken promises, Kjolvor.”

“You are not the only one, King Svargrim.” High-King Svargrim lowered his head, resting it on Kjolvor’s shoulder. She swallowed. “Your Majesty?” Svargrim cleared his throat and moved away. Kjolvor reached for his arm. “I made promises to you and to your Queen. I would never betray you, your Majesty.” She felt his arm through the leather of his sleeve.

“Svargrim…”

“Hmm?” Kjolvor tilted her head.

“Drop the titles for me. Call me by my name.”

“But… I.” Kjolvor felt her cheeks redden. She hoped the low light in his chambers didn’t reveal them.

He turned to her. “Take it as a sign of my trust in you. Don’t break it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve seen the way you keep looking at me, Kjolvor…”

“Wh-what?” Kjolvor looked up at the High-King of Western Skyrim.

The King ran his fingers through his beard. “The way you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention.” He took a step towards the Pact Healer. “I am still a warrior. I can tell when there is a predator watching my every move.” He twirled the braid of his beard in his finger. “So, tell me. Do you not trust me? You are trying to find out if I am betraying you?” He hummed.

“No!” She blurted out too quickly. “No, Svargrim. I trust you.” She moved away from him and put her hand on her chest to calm her pounding heart.

“What other reason do you have to keep watching me all the time?” He watched as she paced in the throne room, thinking of some excuse. “Answer me truthfully.”

Kjolvor stopped walking and looked at him. She closed her eyes. “What will you have me do?” She wrung her fingers and sighed.

“The truth.” He took a step towards and continued as she backed up to the wall. Kjolvor looked at the wall and then back at Svargrim. “Or, I will assume the worst from you.”

Kjolvor bit her lip. Unsure of what to do, she put her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed. She traced the fur stitched lining delicately with her fingers. “Please don’t assume the worst of me, Svargrim.” She looked up at him through her lashes. “I can’t help but stare when I see a magnificent Wolf before me.”

“Kjolvor…. Kjol….” 

Kjolvor started and clutched at her chest. She glared at the half giant that shook her. “Titanborn.”

Lyris sucked in air and backed away. “Oh, I don’t like that look. I was trying to tell you about what we found in Blackreach. Can you relay the message to Svargrim?”

The Pact healer flushed at hearing the King’s name. “Ah, yeah.”

“Yeah? Are you okay?” Lyris put her large hand on Kjolvor’s forehead, moving a strand of hair. “A little warm and you are flushed. Certainly not like you to lose concentration like that.”

Kjolvor cleared her throat. “I am stellar. I’ll take your message to the king. Whether or not he will listen is another matter.”

“Perhaps you should take a walk outside before you go to him. Get some fresh air. Maybe being around that dark cloud is wearing you thin. And he can’t possibly be good company. Especially after what happened with Queen Gerhyld.” Lyris waved as she walked away.

Kjolvor pursed her lips and looked at the partially crumpled parchment in her hand. No good. She tried to smooth it out before she’d ultimately handed it to the King. She took a deep breath and held it as she made her way to the King's room. Swordthane Uthlet let her in. Svargrim sat at his desk, going over papers. He briefly looked up to acknowledge Kjolvor before pouring over the desk again.

“Jorunn’s lapdogs bring some more useless information? Children’s tales and folk monsters.” He grumbled.

“With Svana’s help it seems.” Kjolvor smoothed out the paper on his desk, careful to not come into contact with him or his other work. She backed away as Svargrim looked over the letter, written by his daughter Svana.

He sighed and buried his head in his hands. “Hard headed as her mother.” He leaned back and looked at Kjolvor. “You…” He stood up, his chair falling to the floor as he pushed it. Kjolvor looked around as she backed up. Soon finding her back pressed against the cold stone. She closed her eyes as he reached for her. “You meant what you said earlier? Before those two came traipsing into my castle.” He traced her cheek with his knuckle.

Kjolvor opened her eyes and looked at him. She nodded, slowly and reluctantly. Svargrim reached back and unraveled her hair from it’s loose bun. “A magnificent wolf you say….” He ran his fingers through her dark hair.

She nodded and reached up to touch his face. But, she withdrew her hand. She was scared. Of her own feelings. She clenched her teeth. “A wolf just out of my reach, I fear.”

Svargrim grabbed her hand. He traced the palm of her hand with his thumb. “You only have to reach halfway.” He brought her palm to his lips, leaving a small kiss. “The wolf will meet you halfway.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ I love being problematic

“Svana. Hold up!” Lyris chased after the Nord Princess, grabbing her arm. “What happened? Did your father kick you out?”

Svana whipped around. Anger and pain in her eyes. “Oh, he did that alright! I didn’t have any chance to say anything! And I also thought I could trust your friend, too!”

“What are you talking about? Calm do--” 

“Mother only died a month ago and I see how much Father cared. Sleeping with another woman.” Svana jerked her arm away and groaned loudly. “I will not speak to him again! That heartless, inconsiderate fool. Both of them!” She stormed off, colliding with Nyla who was returning from outside.

Nyla rubbed her arm and looked back at the princess then at Lyris. “What’s wrong?” Her eyebrows knitted together tightly.

“Uh… It’s complicated, Nyla.” Lyris pulled Nyla close and kissed the Vestige’s head. “Hopefully, we can fix this.”

“Did something break?”

“I suppose. I’ll try to talk with the King now. Svana couldn’t. You stay here and wait for me.” Nyla nodded and watched Lyris as she ascended the stairs towards the king’s chambers. The swordthane stopped her from going any further. “I really must talk with Svargrim.”

“He will call for you and Princess Svana when he’s ready.”

“He can’t possibly be that busy… he’s hardly doing anything to save his country.” Lyris crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She sighed loudly when the Housecarl refused to budge.

“Let her in, Uthlet. They’ll never stop; Jorunn’s lap dogs are so persistent.”

Lyris pushed passed the swordthane and entered the room. First, she noticed the clothing on the floor, including Svargrim’s crown. Then, she noticed Kjolvor around the corner, attempting to cloth herself. Lyris looked at Svargrim, who sat in his chair, dressed only in his robe. A chalice in his hand. Lyris pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “This is what Svana was screaming about. Your people are dying and here you are—“

“I would not finish that line, Titanborn. Kjolvor is Jarl Kjartania’s sister. And your friend. Think about what you were going to say there.” For once the Wolf of Solitude didn’t have a scowl on his face. Smug.

“Do not talk as if I am not here.” Kjolvor came from around the dressing area, brushing her long locks. A robe tied around her body.

“Are you really going to do this, Kjol?” Lyris looked at her.

Kjolvor tightened her grip on the brush. “Am I not allowed to have my own happiness?”

“Your timing is awful. Queen Gerhyld trusted you. Us.”

Kjolvor closed her eyes and let out a sigh. “Granted, I would like better timing and for us to do this properly. With time...” She clasped the brush tightly; her knuckles turned white.

“Can you even help us anymore? He’s going to make you forget your job and work. Fill your head up with lies. Soon, you won’t even care for Skyrim. At least not in the same way.” Lyris pointed towards the King and then at her. “You’ll only care about whatever lies he tells you. If you had any sense at all, Kjolvor…”

Svargrim stood up and walked over to Lyris. “I am going to ask you to remove yourself before you utter any more ridiculous accusations.” The door opened as the Swordthane let Lyris out. 

Lyris yelled obscenities as she jogged down the stairs. Nyla got up and followed after. “Just, I need a moment, Nyla.” She ran her hand through Nyla’s messy hair. “Did Svana go back to the Lonely Troll?” Nyla nodded and watched as her wife left.

“Well, that went splendidly.” Kjolvor sat down on the plush bed, setting the brush aside. She held her hand on her forehead and sighed.

“I won’t have you believe that you made a mistake.” Svargrim walked over and cupped her face. “Look at me. Good. We haven’t done anything wrong. Don’t let them make you believe we have. Perhaps, I should get dressed and listen to what nonsense news they have decided upon today.”

“Svargrim.” She grabbed the lapels of his robe. “Please don’t be harsh to them. They do mean well.”

Svargrim grunted. “They show it splendidly by making you feel bad.” He ran his hand through her hair and then leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “Let me get dressed and listen to what information they are offering me.” He rubbed his beard and sighed. “I’ll need to talk with Svana as well….” He ran his fingers through Kjolvor’s hair again. “I’ll be a moment. Utilize my chambers as you see fit.” Svargrim gathered his clothing, dressed himself, and then left.

Kjolvor laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She really mucked things up this time. The country was at stake and she was sleeping with the widowed King. Divines. She’d have to find a way to make this work.


	4. Chapter 4

Kjolvor shivered as she felt Svargrim’s hand trail down her shoulder and arm. “Where did you get these?” He traced the scars across her arms, back, and around to her chest. She shivered again. A sigh left her throat. “The war?” He leaned over and kissed the back of her neck.

Kjolvor shifted and turned to face him. “Some of them are from the war.” She reached up and ran her fingers through his gray hair, untangling the mess she’d made from earlier. She bit her lip. “There was a time I was attacked by a vampire or bloodfiend. Not entirely sure.” She pointed to the claw marks on her shoulder. She then pointed to the bite mark on her neck. There was an indentation where the flesh had been bitten out. “Went straight to a priest for healing and to stop any disease progression.”

The High-King leaned over and kissed her scars. “You’ve been through a lot.”

“So have you…” she traced a faint scar on his cheek and down his neck. A bite mark scarred his neck as well. “I’ve heard stories of the Wolf of Solitude.” She smiled. He raised his eyebrows. “Don’t give me that look. How much of those stories are true?”

“How many do you think?” He pulled Kjolvor closer and kissed her neck. “I’ll let you decide.”

A shuddered moan left her lips. “I want to think they are all true to an extent. The way you command the room with your presence. That’s something you earn. And you can’t easily fake that kind of command.”

“I know you can do the same. I suppose it comes with being the Jarl’s sister.” He rested his head in the crook of her neck.

“The army didn’t help. There were many times I had to take command over small units while I was attempting to save the highest ranking officer from his fatal wound. I’m glad I’m done.”

“Would you ever go back to the field?” He leaned back in the bed, his hands intertwined with Kjolvor’s.

She shook her head. “No. I don’t want to live through that pain again. I don’t want to lie to another soldier that everything is going to be fine and okay while they bleed out. I don’t want to deal with telling spouses and children and parents the fate of their loved ones.”

“Why did you join? Certainly a Jarl’s sister need not join a war.” He kissed the back of her hand.

Kjolvor looked at him and shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure why I did it. You know I abdicated my rights to Jarldom.” Svargrim hummed in response. “I took diplomacy lessons instead. I wanted to help my sister I suppose. But then Kjarvalur, our baby brother, joined the Pact. As a soldier. I couldn't let him join the fate of so many men and women.” She looked over Svargrim as he listened. She brought herself closer to him. “I didn’t exactly agree with the war… But I knew I could help with my healing skills.”

“So, you packed up and left.” He ran his hands through her hair. “I’m surprised you are still so soft hearted.”

Kjolvor laughed. “Only for you right now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kjolvor looked up at the door when it opened. She turned back to her book when she realized it was Lyris, looking for Svargrim. “Svargrim is out doing inspections.” She almost rolled her eyes.

“Are you really going to continue doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Be with him? After all the years I've known you Kjolvor…”

Kjolvor shut the book and placed it on the table. “Listen, Lyris. Did you choose to fall for Nyla?” She looked at Lyris and sighed, closing her eyes.

“Well, no….” Lyris sighed heavily and put her hand on her forehead. “But dating the Vestige is different than dating the enemy.”

“Svargrim is not the enemy.”

Lyris rubbed her chin and shook her head. “I know…. That came out wrong. But, he won’t listen to anyone. Even you. This threat is a lot bigger than just Reachmen and Witches.” Lyris walked over to Kjolvor and sat down on the chair next to her. “If he won’t listen to you on this, what about something else?”

“I’m trying, Lyris. I’m trying to keep my happiness in check and get Svargrim to listen to you all. Listen to me. I will not lose him or my chance with him.” Kjolvor stood up. She messed with her hair, taking it from the bun. “I love Skyrim, as much as I love Svargrim.” She paced in front of the fireplace. “He listens to me plenty.” Kjolvor pulled at her hair. “Just, not when it comes to Jorunn….”

“If you loved Skyrim as much as you said you did, I think you would be trying harder.” Lyris leaned back in the chair.

Kjolvor turned towards Lyris. “Look, you are my dear friend. Can you not see?” She tilted her head.

“See what? How stupid you are being? Yeah, sure.” Lyris shrugged.

Kjolvor stifled a laugh. “Aren’t we all stupid when we are in love?”

Lyrics messed with the end of her braid. “I don’t understand how you can love him. But I’ve seen worse.” Lyris stood up and stretched. “Look, uh, can you try?”

Kjolvor sighed and nodded. “I can’t make promises, Lyris. And, I’m still in bad graces with Princess Svana.”

“Well…”

“Don’t say anything.” Kjolvor smoothed her hair. “I have no intentions of replacing Queen Gerhyld. And I have no ulterior motives if one should think that. I know what I did could be taken the wrong way. And, I—we’ve—caused pain.” 

“Look. You need to say that to Svana. Not me.”

“I know. I don’t blame her. I don’t know how to talk to her… Or what to say that doesn’t make me sound like the arsehole I already am….” 

Lyris opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard the door handle move. Both women looked to the door when it opened. Kjolvor walked over to Svargrim, grabbing his hands. Lyris rolled her eyes and ducked out. The High-King watched Lyris leave, turned his head to Kjolvor, and then arched an eyebrow at her.

“We were talking.”

“Hopefully, not about that plot brought on by Jorunn.” 

“Svargrim…” Kjolvor sighed.

“You know I can’t trust them.”

She nodded. She ran her thumb across his knuckles. “I know. I’m blessed I have your trust, considering.”

“You’ve proven yourself loyalty to me.” He squeezed her hands.

“Can you trust me when I say they only want to help?” She looked at him.

Svargrim watched her face. Pleading. He sighed. “Kjol.” He closed his eyes and leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Svargrim…. Please. I would never lead you to harm or Skyrim into harm. I can’t do that.” She ran her hands through his hair. “I love Skyrim. Most importantly, I love you Svargrim. I don’t want you to be in danger.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist. “I know. I know, Kjolvor.” He sighed again. “What am I going to do?” He mumbled into her neck.

Kjolvor hummed. “What was that?”

“I’ll allow them to figure out this mess….”

“What about Svana?”

“Hard-headed girl won’t listen to me.” He pulled away from Kjolvor. “You trust those lapdogs to protect Svana?”

“Yes. She will be safe.”

“Even if disaster befalls my Kingdom, can I trust you to take care of her?”

“Well, yes, of course… What are you going on about, Svargrim? Is something wrong?”

Svargrim shook his head and smiled slightly. “Nothing. I have no plans for anything to happen. It’s just a fake plot by those lapdogs. But if I am wrong….”

“I won’t let anything happen to you. To you, Svana, or Skyrim.”

“Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Kjolvor.”

The Pact healer turned towards the King. She smiled slightly and put the book down. Kjolvor stood up and walked over to her King. “What’s wrong, Svargrim?”

The High-King shook his head, hesitating. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then rested his head in the crook of her neck. “I’m growing weary of those lapdogs.”

Kjolvor ran her fingers through his hair. “Svargrim….”

“I know.” He sighed and then moved away, straightening out his outfit. “I’m deciding on how to handle this whole situation.”

Kjolvor watched him as he paced in his room in front of the fireplace. “Svargrim?” She walked over and stopped him from moving. She laid her head on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Svana’s gotten herself involved.”

“Lyris and Nyla can take care of her. I can assure you. They will not let danger come to her.”

“You trust them so much.”

“I’ve known them both for a long time.” Kjolvor looked up at Svargrim. “I trust you as well.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I wouldn’t have agreed to marriage if I didn’t.” She stroked his knuckles.

Svargrim looked down at her. “I am aware….” He faced her and cupped her face. “I’m glad you did.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. “I hope you do not grow to regret that decision.”

“Why would I?” Kjolvor put her hand on his, intertwining their fingers. “I wouldn’t regret this. I care for you. Can you tell me what’s bothering you? I know something is wrong.”

“I think… No. I did mess up.” Svargrim wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

“What do you mean?” The king buried his face in her neck and sighed, sending chills down her spine. “Svargrim?”

“Kjol. Listen to me.”

“I’m all ears.”

Svargrim pushed away and turned around. Kjolvor had to catch herself on the side table. Kjolvor looked at his back. He hunched over. This was so unlike the man she fell in love with. His arms trembled. Was he angry? 

Kjolvor reached out and placed her head in his back. She wrapped her arms around his chest. “What’s wrong?”

He stroked her knuckles, brought her hand to his lips, and kissed her hand. “I’ve messed up. All for power. I don’t know if I can turn this around.” She felt him tremble as he spoke. “I found you and…. I already made this horrible decision.”

“Svargrim…?”

He faced Kjolvor. He looked at her. His blood red eyes pierced through the darkness. A vampire. “You… you’re going to leave me. Tell the others….” He covered his face.

Kjolvor looked at him. She took a step forward. Svargrim backed away. “Svargrim. Look at me…” She put her hand on his cheek when he looked up. “How long have you been a vampire?” She trailed her fingers down his neck. To the bite mark scar. “Since then?”

He nodded his head slowly. “That’s not all….”

“Don’t say anymore. Just, don’t.”

“Kjolvor. I need you to listen.”

Kjolvor closed her eyes and sighed. She leaned over and pressed her head against his chest. “Svargrim…. If you tell me anything, this will have dire consequences. From both sides. I am listening to what you are not saying. Don’t say anymore.”

“I messed up. I…” He shook his head. “I had a lapse in my judgement…”

“I’ll figure something out.”

“I need Svana to be okay. I need you to be okay.”

Kjolvor put her hands on his face. “Svargrim. We are okay. And we will be okay. I’ll figure something out. We can fix this. Somehow….”


End file.
